


When the Raijinshu Strike

by Fleuve



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy / Juvia brOTP, Raijinshuu being cute, slow burn FreLu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleuve/pseuds/Fleuve
Summary: A Mission sent in by a mysterious requester sends the whole guild for a loop as new teams are formed. But will everything go according to their plan? Or will they get the shock of their lives?





	When the Raijinshu Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me, this is my first story on here and it will be slow, but I wanted to explore this style of writing.   
Italics are thoughts.

Long blonde tresses swayed with each elegant and precise step; the soft click of her heels echoing through the spacious guild hall. All eyes snapped to watch her graceful form, brows raising in question at her new choice of dress. Three particular sets of eyes widening in clear surprise.

  
"Lucy?"

  
"Luce?"

  
"Lu."

  
Dark lashes fluttered softly as she blinked, her gaze sweeping across the room to meet the looks of her team members. Rose colored lips quirked upwards as she strode towards them, letting a small chuckle slip through she noted Erza looked almost awestruck at her choice of attire, Natsu looked downright confused and mildly concerned - this was not a new look on him when it came to her though. And Gray, stars bless him resembled a gaping fish.

  
"Hi guys."

  
Raising a gloved hand in greeting the woman sent a nervous smile at her team, they were huddled around their usual table. Sliding in beside them she allowed her gaze to roam the other members in the guild.

  
Meeting the ruby eyes of the Iron Slayer her head bobbed in a silent hello, strands of hair falling over her shoulders as she shifted. Noting the small bluenette beside him she sent a cheeky grin his way before continuing to observe the room. Various sets of eyes were still on her, obviously still confused by her outfit for today, but everything else was the norm.

  
Mira was behind the bar talking gleefully to one of the regulars, the poor man clearly trying to avoid her match making ways. _Good luck with that buddy. _

  
Gaze flicking back up to meet her pinkette partners Lucy noted that he was still looking at her in slight confusion. Grasping the material of her skirt she cleared her throat softly gaining the attention of the other two.

  
"I'm sure you're confused about my outfit.."

  
Warily glancing up to the second story of the hall her eyes immediately locked with a single teal orb, a look of satisfaction swirling within their depths. _I am so doomed._ Back straightening the woman allowed herself a moment longer before speaking once more.

  
"I was requested for a mission."

  
Scarlet flitted into her vision as the armored mage moved closer her face coming into the blonde woman's line of sight. The look of excitement upon Erzas features had her paling. _Yep, so doomed._ Snapping her attention to Gray the woman held her breath as the same look crossed his features before his 'cool' facade took over his expression once more.

  
"I'm all fired up! What's the mission for Luce? When do we leave?"

  
Shoulders sagging, the blonde tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears as she took a short breathe.

  
"About that..."

  
Voice trailing off she avoided their inquisitive glances. How was she meant to tell her closest friends she had to take the mission with a different team? After all they were extremely protective of her, even when she could hold her own they would hover, waiting to jump in when needed.

  
'With us! With us!' Smiling softly at the totems spinning around her the blonde took the opportunity they had presented her with and told them.

  
"I've been requested to work with Laxus' team for this particular mission."


End file.
